


A Little Tenderness

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Healing, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch comes home to an itchy Emily in need of some tenderness... Post episode "Self Fulfilling Prophecy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Tenderness

_"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit." Peter Ustinov_

 

Emily sat on the couch, slowly rubbing calamine lotion up and down her arms.

She blamed Dave for this, she really did. He seen that patch of poison ivy, and said nothing as her arms brushed past the tainted plant.

"Leaves of three" Emily bitterly mimicked in Dave's tone, "I'll give you leaves of three, Rossi. Right up that bit put-put that you call your..."

"Emily" Hotch called out opening the front door, "I'm home."

"So I see" Emily said, waving up a lotion covered arm, "And as you can clearly see, Garcia's cure-all wasn't helpful."

Hotch took off his suit jacket and tie, rolling up his sleeves, "And you've made a mess of yourself."

"Huh?" Emily asked, frowning up at him.

"You must of been scratching your nose" Hotch said wiping her nose off of the white lotion, "Here."

Taking her cotton balls, Hotch took hold of her red patched arms and gently held her arm up. He placed the treated cotton ball all over the back of her arm.

"See?" Hotch said, showing her the red skin that she had missed.

Trying to hide her appreciation, "Well you try removing a top when you've got poison ivy all over your arms."

Holding in the wave of relief that she was fine, he knew that she had tried to conceal her painful itching and frustration from the team, especially since Strauss had placed herself on the case with them.

As he dabbed the tainted skin, his eyes briefly closed. Erin Strauss.

Now there's a woman he never thought he would have felt any sympathy for, especially considering her hatred for him and Emily.

He knew that Strauss had been having problems, and that she needed a break.

But he never imagined that she had become so addicted to alcohol. He suspected, but never knew.

Looking back at the moment he had returned from his case almost directly after Emily's 'death' how she needed him to step in for her at the BAU, and how she told him that she needed some 'personal time' he couldn't believe how he missed it.

But back then, they were all under a tremendous amount of stress, and he knew that signing off on JJ's promotion, Emily's death and the budget cuts had placed a massive weight on her shoulders, as did own.

 

"Aaron?" Emily called out softly, pulling him from his reverie, "You've been putting the ointment on the same spot for over ten minutes. What's on your mind?"

Hotch took a deep breath, he always told her everything. Ever since her return and his declaration for her, they promised each other that they'd never keep secrets from each other and they hadn't, until now.

But this isn't his secret to tell, and he had to be mindful to respect Strauss' privacy. She deserved that much.

"Have a lot on my mind." Hotch said cleaning up the mess he made of her arm.

Taking her other arm, he took a fresh cotton ball, and started smearing the ointment on the exposed skin, he was pulled from his auto pilot motions when Emily's foot lightly tapped his knee.

"Are you and Morgan still arguing?" Emily asked looking from his handiwork on her arms to his furrowed eyebrows, "It's kind of obvious that you and Morgan are had it out."

"Hmm" Hotch huffed out, not really upset more wondering how obvious it was to others, "Are you profiling me?"

"A world class profiler like me doesn't need to profile you" Emily said giving him a smirk, "But I can tell Aaron, something is eating at you. It's Strauss, isn't it?"

"Strauss?" Hotch repeated, slowly stalling.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Aaron, I'm not going to pressure you to tell me something you don't want to. But I know there's something wrong with Strauss. I know she's been under a lot of pressure with the Senate Committee, my return and the budget cuts. Believe it or not I am actually worried about her."

Hotch looked up at Emily, the concern not only for him but Strauss was on her face.

"Pressure is a killer" Emily told him, "It causes people to behave in unexpected manners. Like her blowing up with Massey, even if the prick deserved it. Something is wrong with her, has been wrong with her for quite a long time."

Hotch leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead, "I love how your concern never wavers. Not for me or for anyone."

"Well you better get use to it." Emily said, as he threw the last of the used cotton balls in the small waste basket, "Because you're one of the good ones, and I love that you have that capacity to keep something safe for Strauss even after her behavior towards us. That shows the true measure of the amazing heart you have, it's one of the things I love about you."

Hotch pulled her close, "I'd hug you now but your covered in calamine lotion. How long do you have to keep this thing on for?"

"Until it heals" Emily said begrudgingly, "Guess we can't have any fun until it heals up. And the doctor said that should take a few days since it was a small patch of my skin on my wrist and upper arms."

"Hmm" Hotch said, "Not necessarily, if I remember correctly and I usually do, you can wash it off in the shower and it'll be ok just as long as you reapply it after the shower."

"Are you propositioning me, Aaron?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Always" Hotch said closing the calamine lotion and picking up Emily up and walking her to the bathroom.

 

Setting Emily down on the toilet, Hotch turned the shower head on, running his hand under the flowing water checking to see that it wasn't too hot for them.

He slowly unbuttoned his work shirt and kicked off his shoes and pants, finally removing himself of all his clothing he looked up and noticed the glazed over look of lust in Emily's eyes.

That drove him wild, that she wanted someone as damaged as he was. Someone like her, so beautiful and amazing wanted him.

That she loved him, and wanted all of him, the way that Haley couldn't. He was in awe of that and her.

Walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed her hard, his mouth seeking dominance of hers as his hands trailed towards the hem of her tank top.

Separating himself briefly to pull the small material from her body.

He pulled Emily up to him, latching himself onto her perky nipple, he nipped at the tender ivory skinned flesh, he barely even noticed that Emily had removed her shorts and panties , and was working on relieving him of his too.

He pulled his head back, and sighed at the sight of his marks all over her breast, then lightly hissed when he felt her hand on his erection, pumping him up while running her thumb over the tip.

"Emily" Hotch growled out, his hips bucking forward as she continued her skillful art on him, "God, Emily."

Emily turned her dark brown eyes on to his face, keeping contact on him while her hand continued to give him pleasure, bringing her other thumb onto the hardening length and running her thumb over his leaking fluid.

She smiled when she heard him release a guttural growl at the sight.

Pumping on his shaft, she got down on her knees and winked at him, while he moaned as she took him in her mouth.

Pulling him out, she licked the top of his shaft, moving her hand to cradle his balls the pop him back in her mouth, she grinned when his breathing hitched as she licked him up and down, all the while keeping an eye on his face.

His eyes couldn't stop watching her, as her head bobbed up and down taking him in as far as she could go then pull back and graze him lightly giving him the right amount of pleasured pain.

He could feel the heat pool at him and knew it wouldn't be long and he felt the overwhelming need to be inside her, his desire to claim her. Show the whole world that she was his, that she wants only him.

 

Reaching down he grasped Emily up, hearing her moan in protest and turned them around so she had her beck to the shower wall.

"Aaron, I wasn't done yet" Emily groaned out.

"I need you" Hotch murmured, pulling her into a kiss and tasting himself on her lips before lightly nibbling on the lower lip.

Letting his lust and desire take over, he grabbed he waist lifting her up so she could grab onto the shower door and the window small window seal in her other hand.

Hotch grabbed one of her legs wrapping it around his waist as she lifted the other completing the task. She rocked her hips sensually against him, causing him to moan at the contact.

He lined himself up with her, toying with her briefly until she grasped onto his shoulder looking him straight in the eyes, "Aaron"

He knew it wasn't unusual for her to call him by his first name, they did that at home, but the way she said it as she looked at him made him want her even more.

He slowly, thrust into her, causing Emily to arch her back at the contact, and rock his hips in sync with hers.

As he quickened his pace of thrusting in and out, her hands went from the shower door to Hotch's shoulders, the one though in her mind was this man and his ability to drive her insane. His hands cupped her breasts, dropping kisses and small bites all over her exposed skin.

A flash of the poison ivy entered her mind and she maneuvered her hands so that he wouldn't' catch it either, all the while tightening her legs around him and moving her hips to match his pace.

His mouth moved from hers to her neck, and his enticing desire to see his marks on her neck to match the ones on her breasts.

Moving his hand from her hip, he snaked it between their bodies and played with her bundle of nerves causing Emily to emit a loud moan, and whimpered in his ear, "Aaron."

Pulling back and slamming into her harder, she could feel herself tighten around him as her walls clamped around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she screamed his name while falling over the edge.

Dropping her head to his shoulder, she tenderly kissed the marks she left.

While Hotch quickly felt himself release inside of her as he came. Hotch pulled her away from the wall, setting her down then pulling her close to him as he shut the water off.

"Come on, lets get you lotion back up." Hotch said kissing her forehead.

 

Hotch sat down with the calamine lotion, and placed the fresh cotton ball on Emily's newly dried skin.

As he looked up at her, he noticed that she wasn't focused on his actions but rather at the way his now relaxed body was around her.

"Strauss is drinking isn't she?" Emily stated, not surprised by his reaction, "That's what you and Morgan were arguing about, right?"

"How did you know?" Hotch asked, working on a smaller patch of red. He could see her skin starting to clear up faster then most.

"When you're under that amount of stress and pressure as she is, you do one of three things; quit, drink or kill yourself. And I know she'd never quit, and after what happened at the Academy, it was the second option."

"Oh" Hotch said, "Yeah, she is."

"The way she was downing coffee" Emily said, "That was something that could of easily happened to me in Paris."

Hotch's eyebrow shot up at that. That was something he never expected to hear from Emily.

"When I was in hiding there wasn't much to do except keep moving, fight to stay alive and worry." Emily told him, "I could of gone down that path that Strauss did, and cope with everything that way. But I didn't, I chose to internalize it and ended up with an ulcer. If you're able to help her so she doesn't keep this bottled up anymore, then that's great. If you can help her, than that's all that anyone can hope for."

Hotch bit his lip, "Morgan and I went to see her. To confront her, her problem nearly could of affected a case."

"And?" Emily asked.

"We talked her into getting treatment." Hotch told her, "We're keeping it in house. No one will know, so her career is still ensured. Morgan took her."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she leaned her forehead against his, "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"I love you" Hotch whispered, placing his hand that was still on his cheek, against hers "I'll never keep anything from you."

"Me too." Emily told him kissing him, "Now are we done with this calamine lotion? I think I'm covered head to toe?"

Hotch chuckled, "I missed as spot, right here."

Emily laughed when he dabbed a dot on her cheek, then pulled her close to him, kissing her on the lips.

 

_"Tis the most tender part of love, each other to forgive." John Sheffield_


End file.
